


It Takes a Tragedy

by MTD



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Confessions, ichabbie - Freeform, ichabbie hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTD/pseuds/MTD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Abbie almost drowns that day Ichabod realizes something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes a Tragedy

Abbie could feel strong arms around her waist as she struggled to hold her breath, careful not to let any water in. She kicked and elbowed the ghost of a lady whose spirit had wreaked havoc over Sleepy Hollow for years. She looked up and saw Ichabod's hand desperately trying to reach her. If only she could swim a few inches and she'd have it. Abbie almost grasped his pinky finger, but was again lurched underneath the water. She was becoming light headed, her will not to scream gone. She let out what she thought was an ear piercing scream, but all that came out were air bubbles. Water came rushing in her throat. She choked unable to inhale. Her chest became heavy as water entered her body through her nose as well. She physically felt her heart beat deteriorating. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. She tried to blink forcing herself not to pass out. Not to give up. Keep fighting, always keep fighting.

Ichabod watched as his partners head lolled to the side. She was no longer moving all the life in her seemed to be gone. And still he couldn't reach her. If she dies he wouldn't know what he would do. Yes he does, he'd go crazy and end up at Tarrytown psychiatric. All of this ran through his mind and willed him to try harder. Without falling over into the river hole made into the floor of the library Ichabod reached as far as he could. He thanked God when his finger came into contact with hers. He couldn't lose her, not his partner, not his lo-  
There was no time for this he pulled the rest of her body out of the water. She was heavier than he expected due to the wet clothes and dead body weight. He placed her on the ground. Her eyes were closed and skin pale. Panic overtook him.  
" No, no, no, no, not Abbie." He yelled as he placed his huge hands on her face trying to get a better look. His fingers shook out of fear. She was dead. She was dead and he didn't know what to do.

"What are you doing? Give her mouth to mouth!" Hawley yelled as he ran up to the scene. Ichabod had given up all hope in those few seconds that he saw Abbie's blue lips. All of humanity was dammed to hell. He was never to be the same again. The person he truly loved the most was ripped from his arms. She laid right at his feet, or what used to be her. Ichabod watched as Nick put his head to Abbie's chest. Nick heard no sign of a heart beat. She has to fight he thought. This woman is a fighter, she'll fight, she'll make it. He bent down to blow air back into her lungs. "1, 2, 3" he counted out loud as he performed chest compressions. She still didn't stir.

Ichabod watched Hawley as he tried to save Abbie's life and couldn't help but to feel a twinge of jealousy. It should be him to try any and everything to save her, but he didn't know the procedure that Hawley now performed on her. And if he did he didn't think that he could. His whole body had now gone numb. He couldn't move. He also didn't like the way that their lips met. Although Abbie was unconscious and Nick didn't show any signs of sexual impropriety, at that moment Ichabod still felt uneasy. 

"1, 2, 3 come on Abbie you gotta breathe for me okay?" Nick said to a lifeless Abbie as he pressed down on her chest. "Come on, you got this, you got this." He now yelled. He pressed harder on her chest and she sputtered to life, water pouring from out of her mouth. She began gasping for air and coughing at the same time. When she finally caught her breath she let out a moan that made Nick pick her up from off of the ground and hold her into his arms, and he wasn't the mushy type. 

Ichabod sat stunned. He thought for sure that she was gone, perished in the water just like his dear friend Caroline never to take a breath again. He watched as Abbie still sputtered in Nick's arms and he couldn't help himself. He crawled over to where they sat and snatched Abbie from Nick's grip. She had her eyes closed and they squeezed together when Ichabod may have had tugged her too hard. He brought her to his chest and she rested her chin in his shoulder. Her body was weak and cold. "Leftenant" Ichabod whispered. Just then he felt vibrations coming from the lieutenants body. She was crying. Nick watched them out of pure curiosity. Ichabod pulled back from the hug that she was too weak to return and stared at her face. He held her in place by her arms and hated the way she shivered. "Ms.Mills, In these few moments I have come to the realization that I can not carry on with my life without you." Nick rolled his eyes standing to his feet. Abbie couldn't grasp what he was saying. She was too busy looking around. Where was she? What happened? "Leftenant" Ichabod whispered trying to get her attention. 

"I'm going to get help." Nick announced pulling out his cell phone and walking towards the exit.   
Neither of them paid him any attention. "Leftenant." Ichabod whispered yet again to Abbie who was sitting in his lap. She now tried to free her arms from his grip looking desperately around. Ichabod looked down and saw that he was gripping her a little tightly. He was still wound up. "Abbie!" He yelled now startling her. She looked at him with her big brown eyes now stricken with fear. Ichabod didn't know what to say. He stumbled on his words "You're ...you're safe now." He said as he let her arms go and cradled her. She began to cry again. It took everything out of him not to say "I Love you."


End file.
